ThreeohClock
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: A certain forensic anthropologist can’t take the tension anymore. [[Added Chapter 2 for the satisfaction of my readers!]]
1. Chapter 1

**Three-oh-Clock**

**Summary:** A certain forensic anthropologist can't take the tension anymore.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Sad, I know.

---

"ENOUGH WITH THE KNOCKING!" Agent Seeley Booth yelled, rubbing the back of his neck and stomping over toward the door. It was 3 o'clock in the morning when he was woken up by an insistent knocking on his front door.

The person on the other side of the door surprised him.

"Bones?" Booth asked sleepily, watching as Dr. Temperance Brennan walked into his place.

"I can't take this anymore, Booth." Brennan said, looking at her partner.

"Bones, it's 3 o'clock in the morning. Couldn't this wait until later?" Booth leaned against the now closed door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, it couldn't!" Bones exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air in agitation. "Any second longer I stayed quiet…I would…probably explode!" She stumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"Humans can't explode unless it's because of a bomb. Now do you mind?" Booth stated, opening the door and motioning for her to leave.

Bones stormed toward the door, slamming it shut and glaring at Booth. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel it too."

Booth sighed softly and reached a hand up, grazing his thumb along her jaw line. "Bones…" He murmured.

Bones looked down, then back up at him. "Sorry to have woken you." She whispered, moving toward the door.

Booth rolled his eyes slightly and grabbed her arm roughly. "You woke me up this early in the morning for that?" He pushed her back against the door, glaring at her.

Her blue eyes narrowed slightly at him, her mouth twisting into a line of annoyance as she tried to free her arm from his grip. "You know what Booth, just let me--"

Brennan's request was cut short by Booth's lips crushing against hers. Eventually, he pulled away and let her go. She had a confused look on her face.

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't do anything.

"What was that for?"

Now he was confused. "Isn't that...what you were talking about?"

"No. I was talking about the sudden tension between Angela and Hodgins. As if they did something. Together."

Booth rubbed the back of his neck and turned around, walking toward his bedroom. "Goodnight Bones."

When his back was turned, Brennan brought a hand up to her lips, a faint smile on them.

There was no tension between Angela and Hodgins.

-Fin-

-Just kidding-


	2. Chapter 2

**Three-oh-Clock**

**Summary:** A certain forensic anthropologist can't take the tension anymore.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Sad, I know.

**A/N:** Well since people liked the first part, I figured I'd give you guys a second chapter.

Enjoy! And review!

**Chapter 2**

Angela Montenegro looked up at the ceiling of the bedroom, taking a deep breath and clutching the sheet to her nude chest. "What do you think Brennan is going to say when she finds out about us?" She asked, looking over at the male figure next to her.

"Who says she's going to find out?" Jack Hodgins inquired, shooting her a quizzical glance.

"She's my best friend, Hodgins. Of course I'm going to tell her."

Hodgins' arm slipped around her waist as he smirked. "You know, you can call me Jack."

Angela narrowed her eyes at him in a glare. "You're avoiding the subject."

Jack sighed and pulled away from her. "Tell Brennan if you want."

"Why don't you want her to know?"

"You think she tells us about what happens between her and Booth?"

Angela scoffed and looked at him. "Nothing is happening between Brennan and Booth. She would have told me." She sat up on her elbows.

Hodgins sat up and looked down at her, grinning. "Oh, there's something going on between them all right…"

---

Brennan and Booth pulled away long enough to get Brennan's shirt off.

"You know, we shouldn't be doing this." Bones whispered as Booth's hands began to work their magic on her bra.

"Which is exactly why we are." Once the bra was discarded, Booth tugged Bones closer to him, crushing his lips against hers.

---

Brennan was sitting at her desk, looking over the new case they had been handed earlier in the day.

"Brennan?" Angela knocked on the door frame lightly, bringing Temperance's attention away from the case and directly to her.

"Everything okay?"

Angela nodded and took a few steps into the office. "Is there anything going on between you and Booth?"

Images of what happened the previous night flashed into Brennan's mind and she had to use everything she had not to smile. "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Angela responded, chuckling softly. Of course Hodgins was wrong…wasn't he? "Zach said he got some information from the remains."

"I'll be right there."

Two minutes didn't pass after Angela's departure when Booth came strolling in.

"You won't believe what Hodgins just told me."

"He and Angela had sex." Bones replied, not bothering to look up from what she was working on.

"How did you know?"

"I told you there was tension between them."

"But I thought you were just saying that to get me to kiss you."

Brennan looked up, smiling a bit. "I lied about a lie. Is that a crime?"

"Yes. Maybe I should handcuff you later." Booth waggled his eyebrows, causing Bones to laugh and throw a crumpled piece of paper at him.

"Did you just want to tell me that?"

"Zach said he had some information and to meet him in the bone room. Thought I'd stop by and say hi." He walked toward her, leaning against her desk so that their faces were close together. "So, hi."

"Hi." Bones leaned in to press her lips against his when…

"I told you!" Hodgins exclaimed from the doorway.

Bones and Booth pulled away quickly, looking over to see what was going on. Angela, Hodgins and Zach were standing there and staring at them.

"So busted." Angela said, smiling. "And you're so dead, Brennan, for lying to me." She turned to her other two coworkers. "Come on you guys." She dragged them away toward the bone room, but Bones and Booth could still hear Hodgins yelling 'I told you so!'


End file.
